Spiderman into the Omegaverse
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Después de regresar a su universo Peter B. desea recuperar el amor de Mary Jane y volver a ser una familia. [Spiderman into the Spiderverse] [Alfa!Mary Jane x Omega!Peter B. Parker] [Omegaverse] [MPREG] Peter POV.


**Pareja:** Alpha! Mary Jane x Omega! Peter B. Parker

**Aclaraciones: **En este mundo el Periodo Fértil reemplaza al Celo de los omegas. También no existe los aromas ni la necesidad de marcar a los omegas en la nuca.

* * *

**Spiderman into the Omegaverse**

A ver haremos esto una última vez. Mi nombre es Peter B. Parker y soy el mejor héroe del mundo, Spiderman. Mi universo es completamente igual al de Miles excepto por un pequeño detalle existe un género secundario. Estoy seguro que deben tener un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas y no los culpo, explicar el género secundario es un tanto complicado y se pone peor cuando debo decir que soy un omega masculino por esa razón no hable abiertamente del tema con las demás versiones de Spiderman, mi verdadera presentación hubiera sido algo como esto: ¡Hola, Soy Peter B. Parker! ¡Soy exactamente igual al Peter de este universo, pero soy un omega lo que quiere decir que puedo dar a luz bebés!

En mi universo el género secundario no es la gran cosa excepto cuando vas a tener hijos y las cosas se ponen un poco incomodas al menos lo fue para mí, dejando eso de lado en este universo hombres y mujeres ya sean alfas, betas u omegas viven en paz y armonía, pero cuando algún villano, en su gran mayoría alfas, cree que por su género puede estar por encima de los demás y quiere arruinar la paz que todos hemos logrado es mi deber como Spiderman detenerlos y proteger a los ciudadanos. Mantengo mi genero secundario en secreto si los villanos averiguaran que soy un omega se tornarían aún más violentos y no deseo que descarguen esa ira contra la ciudad, no todos podemos ser Tony Star y gritar a los cuatro vientos nuestro genero secundario además él es un alfa.

Cuando fui al universo de Miles descubrí que mi contraparte había muerto y que su MJ ahora era viuda, verla vestido de negro y llena de tristeza hizo que yo quisiera quedarme en este universo. Aquí MJ no era una alfa así que yo no podría darle hijos y ella no podría dármelos a mí, entonces MJ recupera a Peter y yo no tendré hijos, ¡Todos ganan!. Pero hay tres detalles que no puedo ignorar: primero, si me quedo moriré; segundo, Miles me enseño que los niños no son tan malos; tercero y el más importante, esta MJ no es mí MJ.

Regresé a mi universo y fui a recuperar a mi esposa, no sería fácil yo le rompí el corazón ella quería hijos y yo tuve miedo de engendrar un hijo, miedo de dejar de ser Spiderman, miedo de que sin mí la ciudad fuera destruida. Tomaría tiempo que el corazón de MJ sanara, pero yo no me rendiría ella seguía siendo mi único y verdadero amor. Poco a poco nuestra relación fue mejorando y cuando MJ dejo que volviera a casa yo era tan feliz al fin podría dormir al lado de mi esposa.

Por un tiempo no hablamos sobre tener hijos después de todo fue lo que quebró nuestro matrimonio, pero sabía que ella seguía deseando tener un bebé así que decidí tomar la iniciativa en mi siguiente Periodo Fértil le dije: Hagamos un bebé.

Me muero. Me muero. Me muero. Me muero. Me muero.

No puedo creer que dijera "Hagamos un bebé", siento mis mejillas tan calientes no ayudo para nada que MJ me mostrara su hermosa sonrisa y que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción.

Les avise a los Avengers que vigilaran la ciudad mientras yo pasaba tiempo con mi esposa aun puedo recordar la molesta risa de Tony Star antes de terminar la llama el solo dijo "Que se diviertan". Si tengo un bebé necesitare la ayuda de los Avengers para que vigilen la ciudad, sé que Capitan America comprenderá mi situación, ¡Viva el compañerismo omega!. Durante los próximos tres días solo seremos yo y MJ teniendo sexo sin control de natalidad pensar en ese detalle hace que me sienta nervioso ¡Maldición!, hemos tenido sexo muchas veces en serio demasiadas veces, pero nunca con el objetivo de tener un bebé.

Al entrar a nuestro dormitorio, MJ me esperaba sentada al borde de la cama, se puso de pie al verme y pude ver que lucía una sexy lencería negra con encaje. Amo verla con encaje hace que luzca tan hermosa. Ella se acercó y tomo mi mano para guiarme a la cama, me ayudo a desvestirme, me recosté en la cama y ella se puso entre mis piernas.

—Eres precioso. —murmuro en mi oído haciendo que me sonroje.

—Bueno, perdí los kilos que gané comiendo pizza.

¡Qué respuesta tan tonta debo escucharme como un virgen!

MJ con sus manos acaricio cada centímetro expuesto de mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir, sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas.

—Nuestro bebé será precioso.

Apoyo su mano en mi vientre plano luego la deslizo lentamente hacia mi pene y comenzó a masturbarme, mi respiración se tensaba y me deje llevar por MJ.

—Me gustaría que tenga tu cabello. —respondí y ella sonrío.

Ella se quitó la lencería y en respuesta abrí mas piernas para que tuviera completo acceso a mi cuerpo.

・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・

Un mes después de mi Periodo Fértil compre una prueba rápida de embarazo en la farmacia y espere que MJ regresara del trabajo para hacer la prueba. Fueron los diez minutos más desesperantes de mi vida cuando termino la espera ambos miramos el resultado dos cruces rojas significan positivo, MJ se lanzó a mis brazos, la atrape y gire sobre mis pies estábamos tan felices, ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

¿Recuerdan todos esos comerciales que te dicen que el embarazo es la etapa más maravillosa de la vida?, déjenme decirles que estaban mintiendo, ¡Esto es horrible!. Pasé de mareos, desmayos y vomitar todo lo que comía a comer todo lo que se me pusiera en frente, ¡Subí de peso! ¿Para qué perdí el peso de la pizza si igual iba a estar gordo?, además ahora tengo mal equilibrio, ¡Soy Spiderman yo no tengo mal equilibrio!

Estar en casa es tan aburrido solo me dedico a dormir, comer y ver por televisión como los Avengers les dan la paliza de sus vidas a los villanos locales; lo único bueno es que puedo pasar más tiempo con MJ, ella cuida de mí y el bebé por cierto será un niño y se llamará Ben, deseo honrar la memoria de mi tío Ben sé que a él y a la tía May les hubiera encantado conocer a Ben. Ellos lo hubieran amado y cuidado como hicieron conmigo.

Muy bien aquí empieza lo feo, yo no hablare del parto porque no deseo hacerlo y ustedes no desean escuchar sobre el momento más doloroso de mi vida ni siquiera se compara a cuando me rompí la espalda luchando con los malos. Solo diré esto nueve meses dentro de mí y Ben es idéntico a MJ excepto por el cabello castaño eso es mío. Siento que es injusto, pero lamentablemente no hay buzón de quejas.

Criar a Ben es un reto tan grande como ser Spiderman, pero no estoy solo tengo a MJ y sé que juntos lograremos que nuestro hijo sea el niño más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Gracias a Lady Wayne Al Ghul por ayudarme con esta historia, ella encontró muchos fanarts de Peter y MJ con su bebé en Tumblr.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
